Academic Festival Overture
by Hyrule Master
Summary: What happens when a man of lower class and a man that has attained the title of lordship are in love with the same woman, who happens to be the princess? It is a heated battle of passionate rivalry! LinkxZelda--one-shot--Please read and review! :3


_**A/N:**_ _I need to explain the name a little bit... In concert band season this year, we played this song, Academic Festival Overture, and I found that I was quite taken to it. I imagined this story in my head as we listened to the orchestra recording. I was pretty intrigued with what I thought up, so I decided to write it down. I listened to each section of the song and wrote what I imagined. Actually, I would encourage you to listen to the song in addition to reading this. :) (...and it is not letting me put the link up. D: Just let me know if you want to listen to it and I'll send the link to you) __And that's why I gave this title to this story. Enjoy!_

* * *

ACADEMIC FESTIVAL OVERTURE

Stallions the color of the night trotted with precision, slowed with precision, and halted with precision in front of Hyrule Castle. Tonight the castle was touché with little lights and elegance that hinted at the cause for celebration. Today was the King's birthday. The coach that had just arrived shook gently one last time before the stallions were completely still. A man of the castle, garbed in the finest velvet approached the coach painted like the sky the moon rested upon. Throwing one arm behind his back, he gracefully moved his other hand toward the door and deeply bowed as he opened it.

"Milord Link," He uttered softly under his breath.

A man clothed in black set his foot on the cold ground with the small staff he carried in hand. The servant that held the door open nearly jumped in surprise from the sudden, loud snap of the staff's tip touching the ground. Link fully emerged from the coach and fully exposed himself to the bitter cold of the night. He could already hear the sound of music from the stringed instruments emanating from the castle hall. He lifted his head with a sneer on his face.

And what a handsome face it was—his skin was pale like the moonlight that illuminated him and his eyes were the color of a dying twilight sky just barely passing over to night. His face was perfectly angled with high cheekbones and a perfect, straight nose. Link swept the golden hair from his eyes and walked forward.

The lights of the castle slowly illuminated his skin as he approached the fluorescent celebration. The doors opened for him and Link stepped into the Grand Hall. Men wore fine attire with colors brimming with wealth and gold encircled their necks. Women wore dresses with hems that swept the floor and lace delicately set on their chests just below the neck.

"Good evening, Lord Link." The women would say with a flattering hint in their voices.

Link greeted them with a polite smile, but ignored their flirtatious presence. There was only one flower in a patch of roses that he was interested in. The way he walked about the place was seemingly discreet, as if it was unexpected for him to be there. He stayed close to the walls and made sure he did not make any sudden movements. All the while a snicker continued to shape Link's lips.

He peeked around one of the columns to peer to the center of the attention. Crowds of people faced one point individuals eagerly nudged their way through to the front. There at the center was a large throne paved with marble and riches that were known to few people. In it sat an old man, dressed in a heavy, red, velvet cloak and garments adorned with jewels. Link threw himself out in front of the column to make his presence noticeable and lifted his arm to his chest and held his chin high. He gracefully made his way to the center, ensuring that the image that the crowd saw in him was most noble.

Fortunately for him, his class was high enough so that people actually move out of his way. When they did so, they looked back and marveled at him, and women smiled their best and waved their handkerchiefs. Link approached the front of the throne and bowed himself deeply to the man in front of him.

"Your Majesty."

"Good evening, Lord Link."

"And how does His Majesty fair this evening?"

"Quite well, thank you. And you?"

Link arched his eyebrows upward so that it would seem that a dilemma haunted him, and he placed his hand over his heart and angled his head backward, "My heart is yearning for a flower, and I think of no one else but your precious rose bud." Link paused for a moment, and then eyed the king, "Might I ask where she is at the moment?"

The king chuckled a deep, rusty laugh, "She is over there speaking with the Duchess." He then motioned his hand.

Link looked in the direction that the King's hand pointed to and saw a beautiful young woman, who, to him, gleamed even though there was no particular light to shine on her. Even though she did not look directly at him, her gaze had ensnared him immediately. The way she moved her head when she talked dazzled him. Link held his gaze for a while longer. He watched the blond curls at the side of her face touch her cheeks and how she would cover her mouth when she giggled with a delicate and beautiful hand.

"Well then go to her if you insist on gazing at her so." The King chuckled once again.

"Thank you your majesty." Link bowed, and then vanished into the crowds, cloaking himself.

He snuck closer and closer to her, and as he did so his heart began to leap with excitement. It fluttered with joy and threatened to leap out of his chest. Confidence and courage burst within him all at once as his heart pounded. Then suddenly he noticed he was closer and began to slow with slight hesitation. For the first time that night, he felt intimidated—and it was by the overwhelming beauty of this woman. Then at last he stood before her. When she noticed he was there, she dismissed the duchess and glanced his way. Once again Link's heart fluttered.

"Good evening to you, Lord Link." Oh, the sweetness of her voice…

"Good evening to you, Princess Zelda." Link responded, feeling something stirring within his chest as if it was warm water flowing through a hot bath.

She smiled at him and nodded her head in appreciation, "Have you spoken to my father yet?"

"Yes I have." Link responded, "He was the one that directed me to you."

Zelda closed her lips, but kept the smile that curved her mouth. Link's heart beat a little faster as he continued to stare at her and her fair form. He bowed his head slightly to her.

"If you don't mind…" He held out his hand, "Would Her Highness care to dance with me?"

Zelda cocked her head and looked down at Link's open hand. Link peeked up from the ground like a small child. She giggled at his expression and then set her small hand in his.

"I shall."

A smirk crept across Link's face as he directed her to grip his arm and bid her to follow him to the floor where many couples danced. He felt as if he could leap in the air for joy. He had won! His heart jumped and now his stomach fluttered at her touch as they moved on. Link held his chin high and Zelda gripped part of her dress to express a form of elegance. Finally they faced each other as Zelda proceeded to reach for Link's shoulder and as he reached to grip her side. Many couples stopped to glance their way in awe.

They twirled to the mechanical music that played and echoed in the great hall. Link felt as if he would jump out of her grasp and fly about. As a result of feeling that way, he concentrated looking at her face. He could see her eyes beaming with excitement as well. They swayed side to side in large steps. Couples moved out of the way for them as if it was a storm coming their way that they could not compete with. Their pace was quick for a while until finally the music began to fade into a diminuendo. Zelda looked up at Link with a beaming smile on her face.

"You are quite a skilled dancer."

"I learn for the best of women."

"Please don't flatter me here."

Link leaned in closer, "How can I not when your presence tempts me?"

She paused for a moment, mesmerized by the velvet tones of his smooth voice and spicy breath. Fortunately she had noticed that the music had crescendoed into existence once again and urged Link to continue dancing. When the music had stopped for a moment and the dancing faded, Zelda and Link stepped back from each other and bowed and curtsied. In the corner of Link's mind he knew that she was going to part ways with him for now.

"My thanks to you." He said, meaning the dancing on the surface, but below he meant the opportunity to gaze upon her.

"You please me very much." Zelda began, "But there are many guests I must speak to—it is expected of me."

"Then I shall see you later tonight."

"Yes." She replied and turned away from him.

Even though he had promised to see her again, Link couldn't help but feel sadness and longing linger within him. He watched her for a while longer until he could not see her. He thought for a moment to himself as he turned away and made his way through the crowds ignoring the flirtatious comments of the other women that surrounded him. He had figured that he would circle the great hall once, maybe twice before he would find and meet Zelda again. Link smirked and dashed to the side to commence his plan.

Link was not alone in his plotting to acquire the greatest of his dreams. There was another man that had great aspirations and his own dream that he wanted to fulfill. He had flown in through a window on the second level of the castle and crept amongst the shadows of the second floor of the castle. However he did not seem conspicuous at all—in fact, the man was quite noticeable, as if he was doing the sneaking for merely his appearance. He emerged from the shadows and from behind a tall column and peeked over the banister down onto the floor of the Grand Hall. Quickly he frantically searched the crowds until his eyes met Princess Zelda.

He turned away from her sighing heavily and let his back rest against the column as he slid down to the floor. Gazing upon her face made him feel like a child, and yet at the same time it made him feel like a grown man since he felt such longing. He yearned for the Princess, but he knew that another man wanted to take away her heart. Even so, her presence made him fly and glow as the rays of the sun. Once more he turned to glance at her, to catch a glimpse of the woman that intoxicated him. However, she now faced another man—Lord Link. The man's heart began to tremble and ache as a strange sensation flowed through his veins. He stood up on his feet and jumped on top of the banister and drew the rapier at his waist and shouted. The music screeched to a silence as he spoke as it seemed that horns of triumph of his own echoed behind him.

"Lord Link! You dare set your hands upon the fair Princess Zelda's heart?" The man raised his rapier above his head, "I, Willard Emil, shall cease your attempts!"

Promptly after finishing, Willard jumped from the banister and down to the floor of the Grand Hall. Gasps immediately rose into the air and all the guests distanced themselves from Willard and Link, creating a large space. Link drew his own rapier and motioned for Zelda to back away from him as his opponent came charging at him. The words that were uttered the most from the crowd was,

"Oh no, not again…"

So the swords began to clash in the manner of a strange dance. Link stepped gracefully side to side wielding his blade with precision. On the other hand, Willard nearly stumbled all over the place and missed nearly every strike. Even though the difference in skill was astonishing, Link still seemed amused by his opponents efforts, thus enjoyed the fight. Metal slapped together as both of their capes flew behind them as if wind was blowing strongly in the room. Link had enough of this play for the instant, and felt that it was time to liven the moment. He pushed his sword against Willard's and stared into his eyes, sneering.

"You do know that I will not merely let you win the Princess after a few short words, don't you?"

Link then threw him to the ground and for a moment Willard was struck with a strange darkness that shortly faded into a blurry image of the ceiling above him. Link was gone, but he could not rise due to the dizziness in his head. When he found the strength, Willard stood on his feet, stumbling a bit, and began to search for Link. His opponent was in the crowds scurrying along quietly with his back arched and steps light. Link obviously enjoyed this more than necessary. He constantly glanced at Willard, frantically looking about himself, through the crowds as young ladies giggled when Link had passed by them. Finally Link found that he had had enough of this game for the moment, and plunged out of the crowd pointing his rapier at Willard.

Willard scurried around and knocked the blade that faced him to the side. Link smiled, seeing that he had been successful in frightening his opponent. When the blades clashed together, they rung out in a echo of harmony, creating it's own music in substitution for the flabbergasted musicians that clutched their instruments close to their bodies protecting them, even though the fight was a distance from them. The space the crowd left gradually grew as the fight lingered on and the two swordsman became more involved. Another sneer passed Link's lips before he spoke up to Willard.

"So you believe that you're madly infatuated with the princess, do you?"

"With all my heart!" He cried.

Link threw his had back in laughter as his sword scraped against Willard's, "Do not think that your heart overwhelms those of other men to the point where they cease to love. You're a man of a lower class and have not seen the princess as much as I have.

"I have grown from a child to a man with her as she as grown to a woman. My heart murmurs with joy whenever I lay my eyes upon her. Her voice shakes the very foundation of my soul and stirs my mind with intoxicating desire. I long for her hand to be enclosed in mine and her shoulders caressed by my protecting hands as the moon watches over the stars. You may not be able to comprehend these words that merely attempt to describe my emotions but know this—you are not alone as you love the princess, and I will not simply give her away."

Link lunged forward and threw the Willard's blade from his own hand. His opponent now lay on the ground staring up with disbelief. Willard was far from the point of giving up, however. He turned and glanced longingly at his sword that lay but a few feet from him.

Zelda, who stood watching all this time, noticed the glance Willard made to his sword and charged out to the two swordsman. She stood between Link and Willard, each of her hands reached out toward both of them.

"No more quarreling! This is most inappropriate for this time!" She now faced Link, "Milord Link, I am completely flattered by your declaration, but I cannot allow you to cross blades with a man who is obviously more inexperienced with the sword than you. I admire you for being a friend that has grown up with me all this time and you are in fact dear to me. However I will not hold the arm of a man who combats with the sword against an innocent for me."

Zelda turned from Link, who had grown an apparent frown, and crouched next to Willard, "Willard, I am also flattered by your own declarations, but like Link you intend to cross blades to win my love. I do not wish for your blood to be spilt mindlessly."

Willard paused a moment, "I understand, your Highness."

Zelda smiled down at him for his understanding, and she was met with his own grin. She helped him to his feet and then turned toward Link, who was fuming at the moment. Willard sneered at his rival, and for the first time, gracefully picked up his sword and sheathed it. He drew back his cape and plunged through the crowd when a path had been opened for him and toward the exit. At the last moment, he turned toward Link who still stood at the center of the Grand Hall, and called once more.

"Lord Link, do not think that your heart can overpower mine either! I shall never stop loving the princess as you love her yourself! Even for a man of a lower class like me, I shall not cease to stop trying to win her affection! Remember this! Our battle may not continue with swords, but it will go on!" A grin was on his face as he spoke this.

A sneer crept across Link's face when he replied, "You should take your own words to heart—I will never cease to give up, either!"

A laugh bellowed from Willard as he turned and plunged out into the night, his cape flying behind him as Link stared defiantly at him with a sneer.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this or not--I still need to finish Winged Darkness... so as of right now it's a one-shot. I wanted to write another rivalry story since my last one was really popular. Except Willard is much more well behaved than Patrick is. XD (If you all know what I'm referring to). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review!!_


End file.
